metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Laser Brain Attack
Okay, so this *is* spelled "laZer" in the SM Player's Guide? The misspelling is REALLY bugging me, but if it's from an official source, I can ignore it. Also, I read on GameFAQs that the attack takes away a set amount of energy (3 or 6 energy tanks, depending on if you have the Varia Suit on or not), and if that doesn't reduce Samus to the point where another blast will kill her, then the Mother Brain keeps on firing until Samus can't take another blast. Once that's the case, Mother Brain will pummel Samus a bit more with her other attacks (I've observed this myself) then charge up the laser again, at which point the Baby saves you, etc. etc. Though the only part of that I can remember experiencing myself was the additional attacks before the final laser, I was able to confirm the rest by looking on GameSpot: http://www.gamespot.com/snes/action/supermetroid/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-52639838&pid=588741 --Spudwalt 16:45, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The first time i fought Mother Brain, she was able to kill me with the first Laser Brain attack shot. I must have had less than 3 energy tanks, sad thing is, I had reserve tanks....but on manual settings. I didnt think that attack would deplete so much health O_O (Latinlingo 05:23, August 27, 2010 (UTC)) :The way I recall it, is that she uses laser brains until one gets you under 3 energy tanks remaining (not counting reserve tanks, as I recall!) At this point you're rendered unable to stand(Samus will still try if you tell her to, but ends up falling back into the crouch) or attack. At this point, if you have at least one full energy tank remaining, she begins to pummel you with normal attacks until you've got less than a full tank remaining. Once you've got less than one full tank left, she begins to charge another laser brain before being interrupted by the giant baby metroid(and yes, she does skip the pummeling if the last laser brain she hit you with left you under one tank left). What likely happened to Spudwalt is that he got hit by normal attacks inbetween two laser brains that left him with less than 3 full tanks: to my knowledge, you won't end up in the 'can't stand' state except from a laser brain attack. :There is, however, an interesting, if somewhat pointless, glitch you can do in this whole process: If you disable your suit upgrades, the laser brain attack drains six tanks instead of 3. However there seems to be a bit of a bug in the conditionals related to this: if a laser brain attack deals six tanks of damage which leaves you with less than 3 tanks remaining afterwards, you CAN stand back up! Mother Brain still shifts into 'pummel' mode and won't use the laser brain again until you're under one tank left, but you can move AND attack while she's trying to do it! If I had to guess, I'd say that Mother Brain's attack algorithm checks if you've got less than 3 tanks for the purposes of switching to pummel mode, but the one on the laser brain that's supposed to make it so you can't stand assumes it does 3 tanks of damage, and doesn't notice you actually took 6. :I've never been able to accomplish more with it than just delaying the inevitable cutscene, so it's a pretty pointless little glitch. Graptor 01:02, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Samus's ship's healing capabilities The latest edit mentions that Samus' ships heal her in the majority of games. Dont they heal her in EVERY game? Metroid 2, Super, Prime, Zero Mission, Prime 2, Prime 3, Fusion, Other M? The only one where i cannot be sure of is in Metroid Prime hunters. (Latinlingo 02:22, December 2, 2010 (UTC)) Laser Brain IS in Other M The person who said that the attack is not in Other M is wrong: *In the cg cutscene, the Mother Brain takes a while to shoot the orange beam. She can be seen putting an effort and concentrating it, just like the multicolored beam in Super Metroid. *IT COMES OUT OF HER EYE. The rings that originally killed the baby in Super Metroid were shot of her mouth. If the developpers of Other M really did not want to insinuate the Laser BRain attack, they would not have made it come out of her eye, but simply out of her mouth. This is a dead give away that it TRULY is the Laser Brain attack. What exactly killed the baby was RETCONNED. Just like Samus not wearing the Gravity SUit in the cutscene was different from Super Metroid. The weapon that killed the baby is no longer the rings, but the Laser Brain attack. ( 08:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC)). EDIT: It was stated that the Laser Brain Attack did not appear in Other M for a number of reasons: 1.) That is now a continuity issue. Just like the Gravity suit. If indeed that is what it is. 2.) An attack coming from Mother Brain's eye is not inevitable proof that it is the Laser Brain Attack. The Laser Brain Attack was not the only attack fired from her eye. On some occasions, Mother Brain would indeed fire an orange beam, similar to that of the Space Pirate's plasma shots fired from their claws. 3.) I highly doubt Nintendo cares about stating what the attack was, so odds are there will never be any proof that it is indeed the Laser Brain Attack or not, so the ideas that the Laser Brain Attack appears in Other M or not is nothing more than speculation. You say the idea that the Laser Brain attack appears in Other M is nothing more than speculation, but the same can be said about the opposite as well. You tried stating it as an undeniable fact, last i checked your edit. Contrary to what most people believe, the Laser Brain Attack does not appear in Other M. You could have at least attempted to write something that considers both possibilities; my points and yours should be mentioned (the fact that the boss charges the beam, continuity issues, etc). If my computer allows me to do the edit before it crashes, expect to see it soon. ( 05:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC)) :You could've at least took into consideration that I DID think about that. "the ideas that the Laser Brain Attack appears in Other M or not'' ''is nothing more than speculation." That "or not" does take into account what I said was speculation as well. No offense, but don't hastily read over things. You'll miss stuff. The only thing I said was inevitable was that Laser Brain Attack is not the only attack fired from her eye. Even if I did... minds change. :As for the post, also take into consideration that I realize I'm a human being and don't necessarily analyze everything 100% at the given time either. At the time the post was made, that was definitely the case. Then I saw the post, watched the video, realized "Oh. It is possible" but "Wait, there's no proof. What about that other attack?" and whatnot. :I went ahead and edited it so it considers both possibilities, though if you want to tweak it in any way, feel free. It is a wiki, you could change it to whatever you want, but I think the primary bulk of both possibilities is well-covered without overdoing it. Preceding unsigned comment left by Camelslayer (talk) at 5:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC).